


The Breaking of the Dragon / abandoned

by alex_awesome



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation Kink, BDSM, Clawing, Cock Piercing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Facials, Forced Piercings, Foreskin Play, Genital Piercing, Humiliation, Little plot, M/M, Monster Reaper, Name-Calling, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prosthetics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reyes/Reaper is cruel and a total sadist, mind breaking, physical and psychological torture, treating people like property
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_awesome/pseuds/alex_awesome
Summary: “The things I’m going to do to you are of your worst nightmares. And in the end, you’ll be loving it.”Gabriel Reyes is going to break Hanzo Shimada, physically and mentally, making him nothing but his own plaything. The intentions of why are unclear, is there a true reason, or is Reyes just sadistic and sick in the head?This fic will not be pretty, and will have a lot of kinks, some of them pretty weird. Check the tags!





	1. Tagged

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the darkest fic I've done so far x)  
> Check the tags, cause this will have some out there kinks (nothing to bad/gross don't worry)
> 
> And for an added bonus (and advertising) here is some Reaper audio porn I made (nsfw ofc)
> 
>  
> 
> [Overwatch - NSFW Reaper audio](http://mara-awesome.tumblr.com/post/153375413543/mara-awesome-reaper-during-a-kinky-sex-scene)

He should have never attempted to do this mission alone.

Hanzo slouched against a wall, hands tied behind his back with coarse rope, burning into his skin as he struggled. He was in a small room, at first he wondered if it was used for storage, but he quickly changed his mind after entering and seeing the metal table in the center of the room, fixed with straps and cuffs. A variety of mean, and rather erotic looking instruments hung from the wall, flogs, paddles, and leather harnesses. The room was certainly used for interrogation, and it was no surprise to him that a Talon base would have a room for such. It was dark, and the only light allowing Hanzo to see was coming from a single hanging lightbulb.

He had to be somewhere near Dorado, thats where he was stationed. He remembered seeing Los Muertos graffiti covering abandoned buildings as he was shoved in the back of a truck. The men who brought him to the base were generic masked goons, he couldn't make out anything specific about them. He knew that they must have found out that he came here to do some solo investigating. He should have known better, one dart to the neck and he was paralyzed and being kidnapped.

The thing that frightened Hanzo the most however, was the rather comfortable looking chair at the head of the metal table. A large, plush, velvet chair that his torturer would likely sit back in to watch as he suffered. A shiver ran down his back as heavy footsteps echoed from outside the room. He bucked up, sat up straight and forced a serious expression on his face.

The door opened. A goon held it open, allowing another figure to enter. Staring at the white mask and flowing robes of the man who entered the room, Hanzo wasn't sure if it was a good or bad sign. It was someone he was familiar with, someone he might be able to persuade, yet someone who hated him and all his team mates nonetheless.

“Leave us.” Reyes told the goon, and he nodded his head and left, closing the door behind him.

Reyes crossed his arms and tisked. “Uncomfortable on the floor Shimada? You'll be up on the table soon, don't you worry.” Reyes snickered. 

“I am not afraid.” Hanzo sucked in a deep breath. “You are nothing but a coward. A jealous child. You earn no fear or respect from me.”

Hanzo grunted as he was swiftly lifted off of the ground by his neck. Reyes held him in one clenched hand. “I’ll say one thing Shimada. You should be.” He spat. His free hand went around behind Hanzo’s head. Reyes plucked the long silk ribbon out of Hanzo’s ponytail, pulling it out and allowing his long hair to fall onto his shoulders.

Reyes looked at it, brought it up to his mask and inhaled. “The things I’m going to do to you are of your worst nightmares. And in the end, you’ll be loving it.” He said.

Hanzo clenched his teeth, sucking in air through them. He was dropped to the ground, and he slid down the wall onto his ass. “I’m going to enjoy breaking you Hanzo Shimada, and you're going to enjoy being broken.” Reyes said in an almost sing-song tone. Hanzo shivered.

Reyes reached down and tugged at Hanzo’s robe. “Get your hands off me!” Hanzo protested, jerking away. 

A kick to the stomach. As muscular as he was, it still hurt. 

“Obey me. Thats what you do now.” Reyes growled. He continued to take the robe off. It was freed of his body, dropped to the ground in a heap. Hanzo was furious at the disrespect. He then felt hands on his pant line.

“No!” He barked. Another kick. “I’m not a schoolboy Reyes, beating me up will not break me.” Hanzo tried not to laugh. He had been trained as a boy to take punishment for situations like this. His family and clan were always prepared for interrogation as they were often sought after individuals. A bloody nose would only piss Hanzo off.

“I don’t expect it to. That was just a warm up, to get my blood going.” Reyes responded. 

Hanzo raised a brow. “Does a ghost’s blood even flow?” He said, legit curiosity lingering in his tone.

Reyes gave a sincere laugh. “Curious are you? That will make this more fun.”

He stepped away from his captive and walked over to a metal cabinet. What horrors it contained made Hanzo nervous. Reyes fumbled around in a drawer until he found what he wanted. Hanzo broke out into a cold sweat when Reyes turned around, presenting what he had. A long silver needle. It was hollowed out, a tad thick, not like a sewing needle, and came to a sharp pointed end.

“What do you do to a new cow, Shimada? You tag it, to show others that it belongs to you, that its your property.” Reyes said matter of factly. 

“You’re going to pierce my ear and put a…tag on it?” Hanzo asked quizingly. 

Reyes let out a low chuckle. “That’s too boring. I have my own way of making you mine. This is the first step in breaking you, Hanzo, making you my property.”

Hanzo tensed up as Reyes kneeled down to his level, needle in hand and ready. He put a gloved hand to Hanzo’s pec, taking his nipple between two clawed fingers. He shook his head. “You’re serious?” He questioned, aghast. Reyes laughed.

Hanzo’s face burned red as Reyes pitched his hardening nipple, rolling the sensitive nub between his leather clad fingertips, rubbing the areola and pulling the nub taut. Hanzo bit his lip, humiliated when he felt his cock twitch. Reyes peered at his reddening face. 

“Oh, you like that?” He cooed. Hanzo shook his head. A lie.

Reyes lined the needle up to his nipple. Hanzo shook his head more fiercely. “No, don’t you dare!” He protested the embarrassing act about to take place. His protest was ignored.

Hanzo grunted in pain as the needle was pushed through one side of his nipple. His back arched, and he softly moaned as the needle point exited the other side. Reyes pushed the length through, a trickle of blood running down the tattooed flesh. Reyes stopped before the needle was all the way through, and reached into a pocket and pulled out a piece of jewelry. It was a silver barbell, and a small black “R” charm hung from one end. Hanzo wondered if it stood for Reyes, or his new name, Reaper. Probably both. Pushing the needle though all the way, Reyes inserted the jewelry. Hanzo groaned, his whole pec in pain. Reyes admired the new modification.

“It looks ridiculous” Hanzo spit. Reyes chuckled.

His other nipple was taken hold of and given the same treatment. The painful stinging burn of the needle pushing its way through his sensitive flesh, and replaced by an identical barbell, included with the “R” charm. His face more red than ever, Hanzo growled.

“I am not your livestock!” He said. 

“But you are, and you best get used to it, slut.” Reyes retorted. That last word, that insult, worried Hanzo. He was now concerned about Reyes’ true intentions.

Reyes wiped the needle on his pant leg as light streams of blood dripped down Hanzo’s chest. 

“Now. Pants.” Reyes commanded. Hanzo, as irritated as he was, allowed his pants to be unzipped and pulled from his legs, joining his robe on the floor. Reyes let out a breathy moan. He put a hand to the other man’s clothed member. Hanzo yelped at the sudden intimate touch. Reyes ran a claw along the concealed length, ending at the head of his cock. Still red faced, Hanzo’s eyes became half lidded, and his cock twitched a second time, worse now. 

“You’re going to be a perfect little slut for me, Shimada” Reyes whispered, tugging the man’s boxers away from his groin. They were pulled down, dragged along his thighs until they were joined with the rest of his crumpled clothes. Reyes eyed Hanzo’s cock, half hard, thick and uncut, and a good length. He felt his own member jump as he ran a claw through the man’s soft black curls, leading up to his navel. 

Instinctively, Hanzo spread his thighs slightly. He wanted to be touched, the teasing was unbearable. It was shameful. Reyes lifted up the needle, almost forgotten about. Hanzo’s cock was gripped in Reyes’ hand. He thumbed his head, dragging the back of his claw along the underside. Finally he pulled the foreskin back and slightly away. The needle was placed at the edge of it. 

Fear took over. “No, oh no no, do not! Not there Reyes!” Hanzo pleaded, an amalgamation of anger and fear surging though his mind.

A loud bellowing laugh erupted from behind Reyes’ mask. He pushed the needle through Hanzo’s foreskin. The man squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back. He shivered as pain shot up his cock. “F-Fuck!” He spat, in pain and stinging. Extra pain and humiliation came as a third charmed barbell was inserted through his flesh. Reyes let go, his foreskin settling back into place, the jewelry rubbing his head in a strange way as blood droplets formed at the piercing. 

Now a small “R” hug from both of his nipples and his cock. 

“There. Now everyone will see you as mine.” Reyes said. He stood, tossing the used needle in a trash bin. “Tomorrow, you’ll be on the table.”

Reyes walked to the door. “Have a good night, slut. You're not Hanzo Shimada anymore, now that I’ve tagged you. See you tomorrow.” He laughed and left the room, locking the door behind him. 

The light was turned out, and Hanzo was left in darkness.


	2. Legs

The table was cold.

Reyes had tightly strapped Hanzo’s arms above his head and his legs apart. This was after his clothes had been discarded into the trash as he watched. His beautiful robes shoved into the bottom of a trash bin before Reyes inserted his boot to crush them down.

Hanzo was humiliated at his vulnerability. Though the embarrassment took second place in his mind to the fear he had upon seeing a cart of tools, all sharp and gleaming, rolled up besides him. Reyes stepped over to the table as Hanzo kept a straight face. He glared down at the man from behind his mask, white and owlish. 

“Well look at this. My whore all bound and presenting for me.” Reyes growled, cocking his head.

“As if I have a choice.” Hanzo spat back. 

Reyes hummed. “Are you afraid of me, Shimada?” 

“I fear very few things. You aren’t one of them. Hanzo retorted. 

Reyes laughed. “Well, you’ll learn to either fear me or love me.” He put a hand to the front of his mask. The bone white mask lifted away from his hidden features, and Hanzo was overcome with curiosity. A thick cloud of black fog poured from behind the mask, trailing along as it was set on the table.

Hanzo studied what Reyes looked like. Torn flesh with exposed skull and sharp elongated teeth. He opened his eyes, red with black pupils. Another one opened on his forehead, and another below his lip. Another and another, more red eyes opened on Reyes face and arms and hands, every visible area of flesh. They all stared at Hanzo. A long forked tongue, black and dripping, emerged from his pale lips. 

Reyes moved to the foot of the table. “I’m going to put my bet on love.” He said, smiling a crooked fanged grin.

He ran a clawed hand up Hanzo’s prosthetic leg, stopping where it met real flesh. “How did you loose them, Shimada?”

“None of your business.” Hanzo replied.

Reyes undid the straps at Hanzo’s feet. Hanzo gasped as Reyes gripped his right leg with both hands. “You know, I don't think you really need these. I think you’ll look much better, unable to walk, unable to run away from me.”

Hanzo protested as Reyes reached up and started to undo the clasps keeping the prosthetic in place. He started to pull, Hanzo’s metal leg slowly pulling away from his flesh. “Stop! Shop this!” He cried.

The leg ripped away from Hanzo’s knee. Reyes laughed as hoisted it up for him to see as he ran a hand over the incomplete stump that remained in its place. He did the same to the other leg, leaving him with legs that ended at the knee. Reyes tossed the metal prosthetics to the floor. He ran his hands over his thighs, the front of his pants tenting out as he caressed and admired. “My poor Hanzo, helpless.” He cooed. He flicked a clawed finger at Hanzo’s cock ring, and pulled back the foreskin it pierced. Reyes teased the exposed head, making Hanzo wince.

“D-Don’t.” He protested. The ring jingled as Reyes took hold of his shaft, running his fingers up and down. Hanzo’s chest heaved as his breathing sped up. His heart pounded as his body betrayed him, sending blood to fill his hardening cock. Reyes looked at his fluttering eyes and bitten lip. 

“I know you wanted to love me, Hanzo.” Reyes said, tisking. “You’d be kicking your legs if you had any.”

Hanzo screeched when he felt Reyes’ long black tongue tease his slit. Reyes’ hot breath on his cock brought it to full attention. He fought his urges and failed as he started to buck up into Reyes’ wet mouth. His tongue swirled around his cock, lapping up the pre cum that leaked. Reyes laughed around his length, clawing at his thighs.

Hanzo let out a cry as Reyes sunk his claws into his stumps, burying them into his soft flesh. He cringed as the claws ran down his thighs, thin strips of bloody flesh pulling away. Streams of blood pooled on the table. Hanzo felt his face heat up, and his stomach churn and he knew he was close.

“Reyes, stop I’m gonna…” Hanzo had tears falling down his face.

“Then do it. Cum all over your owner’s face like a good little slut.” Reyes growled, low and full of gravel. 

Hanzo sprayed his face with thick white ropes of cum, whimpering as his balls tightened and cock emptied. Reyes’ long tongue lapped at it as it dripped down his chin. 

Hanzo cried, ashamed, bleeding, and spent. His mind was fuzzy, and his body weak. Reyes moved over to the metal cart, getting a cloth to clean his face. He didn't bother to clean the blood and cum covering Hanzo’s lower body. He peered at the various tools on the cart, smiling and licking his lips, still tasting like Hanzo.

“Now that we got that little distraction taken care of, we can begin.” He said as he picked up a scalpel.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! Tumblr is mara-awesome


End file.
